Decode
by Lena Salvatore
Summary: ¿Porque ese gato no llegaba a verla como todas las noches? ¿No se supone que eran pareja? Tomo su celular y marco rapidamente. ¿A que le temes tanto, Hinamori Amu? Amuto. LEMMON


**Decode****  
-Amuto Tribute-**

Miro el reloj una vez más; las doce y media de la noche. Suficiente. Suspiro frustrada, resignada. Esa noche no vería al chico, ya era muy tarde. Se tiro en el colchón justo después de haber apagado la luz, tristemente. Iban tres días seguidos que no veía a Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Se dio vuelta en el colchón, queriendo encontrar una postura donde poder dormir cómodamente, pero nada le cuadraba. Suficiente. Era obvio. Extrañaba a Ikuto.

Extrañaba los ronroneos que hacía cerca de sus oídos cuando ambos se "_apapachaban"_ acarameladamente durante casi toda la noche; extrañaba esos fuertes brazos que estrujaban su cuerpo con extremoso cuidado y cariño; extrañaba el calor llenante del cuerpo del neko; extrañaba esos labios suaves y deliciosos que le besaban con fuerza, cariño, pasión; extrañaba esos misteriosos ojos que le miraban de forma amorosa, juguetona, tan sensual; extrañaba esa linda colita que le molestaba acariciando por detrás de sus orejas cuando intentaba estudiar, esa que una vez quemo con un sartén sin querer; extrañaba esas graciosas orejitas que se movían de lado a lado cuando ella jugueteaba con el interior de estas, haciéndole cosquillas a su dueño; extrañaba todo de Ikuto. Incluso sus bromas estúpidas, sus enojos sin sentido, su mal humor cuando no cenaba, sus reacciones chistosas ante un cascabel o cualquier bola de estambre… Extrañaba a Ikuto.

-¿Por qué?-Murmuro.-¿Es porque no quiero…?-

Se sentó lentamente en el colchón, pensando en eso. Dios, claro. La ultima vez que hablo con Ikuto, estando ambos en la habitación de ella, el se había cabreado por la negativa rotunda de Hinamori Amu por quererse entregar a el. ¡A él, que era su _novio_! La chica trago saliva y se sintió culpable. Es verdad, la última vez que pelearon, Ikuto se sintió ofendido por sus palabras y tenia sus razones. _Tu solo me quieres para tener sexo, desgraciado. ¿De verdad me amas o solo me quieres para el acostón del ratito? _

-Ikuto…-Murmuró viendo hacia la mesita que tenía al lado.

Se quedo pensativa con la mirada fija en una fotografía bastante graciosa. Ikuto en su cambio felino sacando la lengua y ella detrás de el, abrazándole por el cuello, igualmente sacando la lengua; sus charas estaban también presentes en la foto; habían ido a un parque-reserva de animales de la región, donde podían convivir con animales y plantas del lugar. Un safari. Todo idea de Ikuto. Amu sonrió un poco y tomo su celular, necesitaba hablar con Ikuto. El tan solo hecho de oír su voz seguro le regresaba el aliento. No se preocupo en buscar el numero, solo entro en llamadas resientes y ya estaba llamando. La espera se le hizo eterna, hasta que el chico contesto, totalmente adormilado.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

¿Quién demonios habla a las doce de la noche? ¡Eran casi la una de la madrugada! Molesto, busco su celular en el buró de al lado de su cama, despertando a Yoru por el escándalo y tirando algunas cosas en el proceso, entre ellas, el huevo del pobre Yoru y un porta retratos de madera. Tsukiyomi Ikuto vio el identificador de llamadas. Hinamori Amu. Por Dios…

-¿Moshi-moshi?-Contestó adormilado.

-Ikuto.-La chica dijo su nombre con extrema alegría, pero algo cohibida.- ¿Estas bien? Suenas agotado…-

-Amu…-Murmuro entrecerrando los ojos.-Es viernes… Estoy muerto…-

-Gomen ne…-Se disculpo.-O-oye… ¿P-porque no has venido a verme? Ni siquiera un mensaje me has mandado, ni me llamas, tampoco te conectas… ¿Sucede algo?-

Ikuto se quedo en silencio, pensando lo que le iba a responder. Mentiría si le dijera que no se moría de las ganas de verla, pero el orgullo del joven estaba herido… pero mas herido estaba su corazón.

-No que…-El comenzó.- ¿No que solo te busco para sexo, Amu?-

-Ikuto…-Murmuró algo dolida.-Sabia que seguías molesto por eso…-Aseguró.- ¿Po-podrías venir a mi casa un ratito… toda la noche?-

-¿Nandato?-El neko se quedo en blanco.- ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Estas bien? Amu, si algo malo te pasa, debiste haberme dicho desde hace mu…-

-¡Quiero verte!-El temperamento de la pelirosa estalló.-Si, pasa algo malo, llevo días sin verte. No, no estoy bien… porque te necesito aquí, Ikuto…-Su voz sonaba quebrada.-Gomen nasai por lo que dije el otro día… pero no me gusta que me exijas… que tengamos relaciones…-

-Amu, no sigas.-La detuvo.-Ahorita voy a tu casa, ¿Si? Y haya hablamos…-

-E-esta bien…-La voz se le quebraba.

Colgó. Se sentó en la cama, pensativo y… ¿e impresionado? El hecho de que Amu le hubiera llamado diciendo todo aquello lo dejo en blanco. No sabia que hacer. Bueno, iba a verla, eso era un hecho. Yoru se le acerco viéndolo con preocupación. Ikuto no reaccionaba para nada. Miró al suelo y hayo la foto que había tirado junto con su huevo cuando busco el celular. Sonrío al pasar una idea por su cabeza. Tomo con esfuerzo el portarretratos y se lo puso en frente al neko.

-Ikuto, nya.-Exclamo, mostrándole la fotografía.

Ikuto sonrió al apreciar los esfuerzos de su chara por subirle el ánimo. Tomo la foto y la observo. Amu sonriente con la gabardina negra que ella misma le había regalado en su cumpleaños del año pasado. Sonrío al recordar ese día. Ese día había sido el encuentro más pasional que habían tenido. Pero de los besos y carisias no pasaban. Siempre. Se puso de pie convenciéndose a si mismo de que resistiría la tentación de _comerse_ a Amu cuando la viera.

**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

La luz de la recamara estaba encendida. Hacia un frío de los mil demonios, pero ahí estaba, había saltado, como buen gato, de techo en techo, hasta haber llegado a la casa de Amu. La chica le preocupaba un poco. El había dado por terminada su relación, pero ella no lo pasaba a creer. ¿O será que no fue lo suficientemente claro cuando dijo "_esta bien, no nos volveremos a ver mas. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, Hinamori Amu…"_? Bien, tenia que admitir que si había ido a verla, pero solo se asomaba de momentos, para ver que hacia. La había visto trsiteando, pero no se imagino que fuera por su ausencia. Se sentía cosa importante. Entro por la ventana del balcón como era costumbre y tan solo dio un paso dentro, Amu ya le había caído de sorpresa, directo a sus brazos, comiéndoselo a besos de paso.

-¡Ikuto!-Dijo después de haber liberado los labios del neko, Yoru y el seguían en estado de Shock.-¿Por qué no habías venido a verme?-

-Amu.-Al fin reacciono Tsukiyomi.-Tranquilízate un poco, oye… ¿Estas llorando?-

Ikuto la separo un poco de el, admirando el sonrosado rostro de la chica. Efectivamente, estaba llorando. Ikuto la abrazo fuertemente, sintiéndose importante para ella. El cambio con Yoru se deshizo, el pequeño fue a saludar a las otras Charas, que ya lo esperaban. Amu se separo ligeramente de el y volvió a besarlo, esta vez con tranquilidad, dulcemente. Ikuto le correspondió de la misma manera, como solo el sabía hacer.

-Tenemos que hablar.-Admitió el peliazul.

Amu afirmo con la cabeza. Ambos se sentaron en la cama, uno a cada lado con las piernas extendidas; incluso habían mandado a sus charas al cuarto de Ami, para tener mucha mayor privacidad. La plática parecía hundirse en un ritmo algo interesante, y parecía no terminar.

-Con respecto a lo que hablamos por teléfono…-Ella quería sacar a relucir el tema.

-Eso.-Dijo el.-De acuerdo. Gomen nasai, Amu.-Se disculpó.-Nunca debí exigirte… algo _así_.-Y tenia razón.-Pero me saco de quicio que pensaras que no te amo.-En eso también tenía razón.-Y, pues… no, no estábamos pensando con claridad y por eso dije todo aquello…-

-¿Terminaste conmigo?-Le cuestiono.

-Pues…-Se rasco la nuca.-Si, eso creo…-Dudo un momento.-Pero te estoy diciendo que no pensaba con claridad… Así que no se… ¿Tu que crees que debamos hacer?-

La habitación se hundió en silencio. La penumbra nocturna no ayudaba en mucho a Amu para ocultar su sonrojo del neko. Ikuto se acostó de lleno en el colchón, esperando a que Amu respondiera algo. En realidad, nunca habían sido novios, solo se trataban con extremoso cariño. Aunque el le había confesado abiertamente sus sentimientos, ella jamás le correspondió, pero tampoco lo negó. No sabia que pensar exactamente. Es decir, se contuvo durante cinco años, esperando a que Amu creciera un poco más… Pero aun así, no tenía derecho a exigirle algo tan delicado. _Neko baka_, se dijo a si mismo.

-Ikuto…-Murmuró la chica.-Te-te quiero…-

La recamara se hundió en un silencio espeluznante, estaba de mas decir que era notablemente incomodo. Ikuto se quedo inmóvil en su lugar, con los ojos abiertos de par. Amu le volteo a ver, esperando alguna clase de respuesta. Nada. La chica se movió en la penumbra, colocándose sobre el chico a su lado, acomodando su entrepierna en la del peliazul, el cual sentía que los ojos se le salían y más de una parte de su cuerpo reaccionaba. Por instinto, coloco sus manos en sus caderas, ejerciendo presión en la postura.

-¿Qué haces…?-Murmuro a duras penas.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Estoy enamorada como idiota de un chico mayor que yo… quiero demostrarle a ese chico cuanto lo quiero…-

Ikuto la observo detenidamente. Sonrojada, sonreía con sinceridad, y algo le decía que sentía ganas de llorar. Era mas difícil para ella expresarse que para el. Se sentó en la cama con ella en sima, apoyando su espalda con la almohada. Cuando Amu mando a los Charas al cuarto de Ami, si lo hizo en doble sentido como el se había burlado. La fortuna se había reído de el, "_ja-ja"_. Hinamori le miro expectante, impaciente. Si el no reaccionaba, seria ella quien empezaría todo. Y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Suspiro hartándose de esperar, se acerco lentamente hacia su rostro, juntando sus labios con suavidad y vergüenza, la devoción estaba bastante presente también.

Abrió un poco los ojos cuando sintió que el joven reaccionaba lentamente. Fatal error. Ikuto abrió los ojos, con muchísima molestia cuando se dio cuenta de que ella se había detenido, justo cuando el había empezado. Amu trago saliva, viendo directamente al neko. Tsukiyomi la obligo a alzar el cuerpo un poco, lo suficiente como para dejar a su mano entrar por su entrepierna. Amu le miro sonrojada, impresionada. Ikuto acariciaba con una única mano el área de sus piernas, finalmente la poso por sobre la tela de la prenda que ocultaba la intimidad de la pelirosa.

-Ikuto… no…-

El mencionado sonrío un poco, y busco con sus dedos la fuente del placer de la chica, sabiendo de antemano que era la venganza perfecta. Lo encontró. Ikuto acarició el lugar por sobre la tela, admirando el rostro lleno de placer de Amu. Sonrió victorioso cuando esta empezó a emitir tiernos gemidos, diciendo su nombre innombrables veces. Amu se sostuvo fuertemente de la ropa del chico, ahogando gritos en el espacio entre su pecho y abdomen. Agradeció mentalmente que sus padres durmieran como rocas a esa hora, de cualquier forma, Ami era quien mas le preocupaba, por así decirlo. Todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando el joven se detuvo, volteo a verlo algo molesta; pero su expresión cambio cuando le vio lamerse los dedos sensualmente. Amu le miro sonrojada, acerco su rostro a los dedos del muchacho y empezó a lamerlos inconcientemente. Se detuvo cuando noto la mirada impresionada y lujuriosa del chico sobre ella. Ikuto sonrío al verla volver a realizar la acción sin quitarle la mirada de encima, con lentitud…

-Traviesa…-Murmuró antes de besarle en la boca.

Ikuto se puso de pie lentamente, sin dejar de besar a la chica. Le dio la espalda a la mencionada, para quitarse un poco de ropa. Amu le miro desde la cama, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Tenía miedo, debía admitirlo; pero ya había tomado una decisión, y no estaba entre sus planes decepcionar a Ikuto, eso nunca. Se puso de pie, quedándose inerte detrás del neko. Ikuto se quito los zapatos con los pies; el reloj que traía en la muñeca; igualmente se quito el saco negro, lanzándolo en algún lugar incierto de la habitación; el cinturón también quedo en el suelo. Dejo su reloj, las llaves de su casa y su celular en la mesa frente a el. Sabía que Amu estaba detrás de el, así que se detuvo antes de quitarse la camisa blanca que traía. Se volteo lentamente, clavando su mirada en Amu, la chica no dejaba de admirar sus azules ojos. La tomo de las manos, atrayéndola hacia el, terminando por pegar sus cuerpos de una manera tierna. Jamás dejaron de verse a los ojos. Acomodo suavemente el cabello de la chica, Amu estaba totalmente sonrojada.

-Te amo.-

Hinamori sonrío tiernamente después de lo dicho, Ikuto le regreso la sonrisa para recalcar lo que había dicho. Volvió a besarla, colocando una mano detrás de su espalda, obligándola a pegar su cadera con la de el; instintivamente, Amu empezó a moverla de atrás a delante, excitando al chico de sobremanera. De sorpresa para ella, Ikuto se agacho a la altura de su entrepierna, amenazando con deshacerse de la pantaleta rosadita de la chica, pero Amu lo detuvo. Se burlo de el por la cara de molestia que puso y retrocedió unos dos o cuatro pasos, Ikuto se incorporo por inercia lógica. La joven retiro su prenda de manera sensual para el.

-¿Qué?-Murmuro ella al ver la mirada del chico sobre ella.  
-Me gusta.-Dijo con una sonrisa, acostándose en la cama.-Ven acá.-

Ni lenta ni perezosa, Amu ya estaba en la misma posición de momentos atrás. Volvió a besarlo, abriendo la boca cuando Ikuto se lo indico con su lengua. Gimió dentro del beso, jugando con la lengua del neko. Ikuto no dejaba de reírse mentalmente. Algún día, iban a recordar todo lo que habían pasado para llegar hasta donde estaban, y se reirían de ello. Ikuto se sentó en la cama, como hace un rato; Amu empezó a meter sus manos por debajo de la tela de la camisa del chico, terminando por ayudarlo a quitársela. Ikuto alzó los brazos cuando Amu le ayudo, dejándolos caer alrededor de ella, formando un abrazo. Junto su frente con la de la pelirosa, viéndola de forma cariñosa. Amu froto suavemente su nariz con la del neko, haciéndolo reír de paso. Volvieron a juntar tiernamente sus labios. Ikuto coloco sus manos en la cadera de la chica, empezando a subirlas de manera lenta, acariciando su piel y subiendo la tela del camisón al mismo tiempo. Amu alzó los brazos para dejar que Ikuto se deshiciera de su pijama, dejando sus senos al descubierto. Tenía los ojos cerrados, no quería ver el rostro de Ikuto.

-Amu.-Ikuto la llamo.

La chica abrió lentamente los ojos, soltando su tensionado cuerpo. Ikuto le miraba de forma coqueta, pero amorosa al mismo tiempo. Hinamori cubrió sus pechos con sus brazos, sonrojándose por la mirada de Tsukiyomi. El ultimo se burlo de la primera, obligándola a mostrarle su busto. Amu observo la impresión y embelesamiento de Ikuto al verla totalmente desnuda ante el. Trago saliva, el chico estaba como en shock. Lo sabía. Ella no era suficiente para el Adonis que era Tsukiyomi Ikuto…

-Go-gomen…-La voz le salio quebrada, quería llorar.-No es… suficiente… ¿Hontoni?-  
-¿Nandato?-Murmuro mirándola de abajo hacia arriba, hasta encontrarse con sus ojos ámbar.- ¿Suficiente? Es demasiado para mi…-Amu le miro suplicante.- ¿Qué pasa?-  
-Yo… mi cuerpo… yo solo…-  
-Amu. Eres perfecta, Amu.-Ella le miro con brillo en los ojos.-Eres lo más bello que he visto, Amu… Todo tu me gusta.-Finalizo.-Tu voz cuando dices mi nombre y en todo momento… me encanta como me miras y como me besas, con vergüenza… tu graciosa timidez, incluso tu mal humor si me paso de gracioso… Eres perfecta, Amu…-  
-Ikuto…-Se sonrojo.-Arigato…-Sonrío de forma sincera.-Nadie me había dicho algo tan…-  
-Ni siquiera lo digas.-Advirtió.  
-Hai.-Contesto rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.-¿En que estábamos?-  
-Ah, pues…-

Ikuto sonrió, volvió a besarla cariñosamente mientras dejaba que sus manos se perdieran en el cuerpo de la chica. Amu soltó un gemido bastante audible cuando sintió el miembro abultado del muchacho rozarse con su entrepierna, Ikuto se estremeció con el roce. La chica aprovecho la distracción del muchacho, lo empujo levemente, tirándolo en el colchón, Ikuto le miro impaciente. Amu se coloco sobre el, besando su cuello que le sabia a gloria. El joven suspiraba insistentemente, mientras las manos de ella bajaban y subían la cremallera del negro pantalón. Trago saliva cuando Amu bajo sus caricias en forma de besos por su pecho, jugando con los cuadros que se formaban en su perfecto abdomen. La lengua de la chica lleno de saliva los músculos del chico, calentándole más el ambiente.

-Amu…-Murmuro.

Finalmente, la pelirosa dio con el botón del pantalón de Tsukiyomi. Desabrocho lo dicho y bajo la cremallera con lentitud, según Ikuto. Amu sonrío, estaba torturando al muchacho. _La venganza es dulce. _Toco el abultado miembro del chico, metiendo su mano por el pantalón de el, sobre la tela del boxer. Ikuto emitió un gemido ronco que nació desde su garganta y se tensiono. Amu se impresionó de si misma. Con poca ayuda del chico, le saco los pantalones hasta dejarlo en boxers. Lo observó detenidamente, insegura de lo que haría ahora. Se hincó en la cama de repente, Ikuto se sentó de golpe también, con los ojos bien abiertos. No lo podía dejar así… ¿Qué pasaba ahora?

-¿Sucede algo?-Cuestiono con voz suplicante.  
-Es que…-No sabía como hacerse entender.  
-¿Quieres que nos detengamos?-Su voz sonó decepcionada, pero si ella se lo pedía, lo haría sin pensarlo una sola vez.-La idea es que los dos lo disfrutemos… Si no estas segura, no podrás disfrutarlo, Amu… por mi no hay problema si lo dejamos para después, ¿De acuerdo?-  
-¡NO!-Amu lo detuvo cuando el se iba a bajar de la cama.-No es eso… no es… eso, es solo que…-

Ikuto la miro detenidamente. Amu tenía la mirada baja y sentía que lloraría en cualquier momento. Trago saliva, no podía verla así… en verdad le afectaba. Tsukiyomi se dirigió a ella, abrazándola acogedoramente. Amu suspiro en alivio, sintiendo que tenia la fuerza para decir lo que sentía.

-Es que…-Murmuro.-No se que hacer.-  
-¿Solo es eso?-Ikuto se rió levemente.-Dios, me asustaste, tonta.-  
-¿Ikuto?-Volteo a verle.  
-No sucede nada, Amu.-Sentencio.-Es más… Lo que estabas haciendo esta bien, ¿Me quieres volver loco, _gatita?_-

Amu se sonrojo al oír el apodo nuevo del chico, Ikuto le sonrío calidamente. La pelirrosa volvió a acostarlo lentamente, Ikuto no le despego la mirada en ningún momento. Hinamori bajo a la entrepierna del chico, bajando los boxers de licra negra del muchacho, admirando la erección de su pene. Trago saliva, sintiendo lo que ella provocaba en el. Toco con vergüenza el miembro del chico, acariciándolo de arriba a bajo con parcimonia y pena. Ikuto hecho para atrás la cabeza, gimiendo tímidamente. Pronto Amu tomo más confianza y empezó a lamer lentamente su erección. Ikuto abrió los ojos con impresión y volteo a verla, sentándose en la cama. Amu tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro. Ikuto trago saliva y gimió fuertemente al sentir la necesidad.

-¡Amu!-

La chica mencionada volteo a verlo algo asustada, hallándose con el rostro sonrojado del chico. Parpadeo un par de veces y subió a la altura de su rostro, siendo recibida por un beso salvaje por parte del neko. En un movimiento rápido, el chico la dejo de bajo de el. Beso su cuello, succionando en algunas partes su piel, marcándola como suya. Tenía la loca necesidad de abrazarla y no dejarla ir, Amu no paraba de gemir y eso no ayudaba en mucho a que procesara lo que sucedía. Solo se dejo llevar, como debía de ser.

-¿Lista?-

Asintió con la cabeza y se abrazo a el, dejando que el chico se acomodara en la entrada de su sexo. Trago saliva cuando sintió la punta de su miembro adentrarse en ella. Su respiración se agito mas, un intenso dolor empezaba nacer en ella. El chico empujo suavemente hacia adentro, sabiendo que le dolería hasta el alma, pero era necesario si de verdad quería disfrutarlo. Se quedo quieto una vez que estuvo dentro de ella. Amu soltó una pequeña lagrima con un alarido, sin poder resistirlo. Ikuto hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa de dolor, pero ella le sonrío de forma sincera, acurrucándose a su pecho después de acariciar su mejilla un momento. Pronto el chico volvió a moverse dentro de ella, saliendo lentamente. Volvió a entrar, comenzando un pequeño y lento vaivén, esperando a que la chica se acostumbrara a su presencia.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-  
-Duele… un poquito…-

Ikuto siguió siendo lento, hasta que Amu empezó a gemir con fuerza y lo acompaño en el movimiento. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y apresuro el paso, gimiendo con ella. Amu abrazo con sus piernas las caderas del neko, sintiendo más placentero el acto. No podía abrir los ojos, se sentía demasiado extasiada y el muchacho no ayudaba en mucho con su boca explorando sus pechos de nuevo. Ikuto mordió levemente uno de los pezones de Hinamori, haciéndola gemir mas fuerte. Tapo con su mano la boca de la chica, amortiguando los constantes gemidos que salían de su boca, no podía dejar que hiciera tanto ruido o podrían despertar a todos y meterse en un gran problema. Dudaba mucho que su "suegra" se hubiera olvidado de el.

-Se ve que lo disfrutas…-

Amu se soltó del agarre del chico y oculto su rostro en su hombro, Ikuto siguió con su constante movimiento. Sintió las paredes del interior de la chica abrazarle deliciosamente. Cerró los ojos, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara en el acto. Ikuto se apresuro a ocupar la boca de Amu, gritaría muy fuerte si no lo hacia. Amu amortiguo un tremendo grito en la boca del neko, justo como el había predicho. Y también amortiguo el suyo propio cuando sintió que había llegado al fin. La chica se dejo caer totalmente abrumada en la cama, Ikuto empujo unas cuantas veces mas hacia adentro y después se dejo caer sobre ella con delicadeza, dejando brotar de si en ella. Una idea cruzo por su mente, y prefirió callar antes de preocupar a la chica. Trago saliva diciéndose a si mismo "descuidado", y solo guardo silencio.

-Ikuto…-

El chico no respondió, no podía hablar. La vos simplemente no le salía. Así que se incorporo a como pudo y la miro a los ojos, ella le sonrío tiernamente. Ikuto le regreso el gesto, pegando su frente con la de la chica, agradeciéndole con la mirada. Agradeciéndole haber cumplido uno más de sus caprichos. Aunque eso los pudo haber metido en problemas, o podía. Pero… No, no podría ser un problema. Amu tenía 18 años, era mayor de edad y responsable de sus actos. Así que no se preocupo más, además… El podría lidiar con eso. Si pudo con el mal carácter de esa chica, podía con todo.

-Ikuto, no usaste protección, ¿verdad?-

El silencio se hizo presente, Amu entendió rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa si…?-  
-Me caso contigo…-

Ambos se miraron durante un momento antes de seguir la conversación.

-Que fácil lo dices…-  
-Es que es fácil.-Contesto seguro de si mismo.-No falta mucho para que los chicos desaparezcan.-Tenia razón.-Amu, ya estamos grandes. Ya no somos un par de adolescentes, ¿Comprendes?-  
-Vamos a formar un familia.-Sonó mas a orden que a comentario.  
-Esa es la idea…-  
-Pero, mis padres…-  
-Oye, ¿Por qué te asustas por algo que no esta pasando? Tranquilízate un momento, ¿Quieres? Tu siempre tan ruidosa y exagerada…-  
-Pero…-  
-Te preocupas demasiado…-Ella bajo la mirada, Ikuto la tomo del mentón.-Seria muy feliz si me dieras a mi primero hijo.-

Amu se sonrojo fuertemente y bajo todavía mas la mirada, Ikuto se burlo de ella. Pero decía la verdad. Se acostó en el pecho de ella, oyendo como palpitaba su corazón. Cerró los ojos. Con una sonrisa en los labios, se quedo dormido.

**-Endless-**

**¿Qué tal? Si, un Lemmon más de mi parte. Bueno, esta ves es algo diferente. En el anterior las cosas se dieron por cosas diferente, en este fue un poco mas dulce el asunto. No esta tan intenso como "A Little Pain". Espero que les haya gustado. Me costo un poco, la verdad XD… ¡Arigatou por leerme!**


End file.
